Typically, a monitoring system configured such that a sensor such as an acoustic sensor or an infrared sensor is arranged at each room for monitoring a status in the room and an information processing device collects signals from these sensors is used at a hospital, a nursing-care facility, etc. Unlike a security system, a sensor installation location needs to be taken into consideration to avoid stress or an uncomfortable feeling on a resident in the monitoring system used at the hospital etc. Thus, e.g., lighting equipment to which sensor-embedded electronic equipment is attached has been proposed (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). With the sensor mounted on the lighting equipment as described above, the resident less notices the presence of the sensor, and stress etc. on the resident can be reduced.